raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph Raccoon
Ralph Raccoon is one of the main characters in ''The Raccoons''. Biography Ralph Raccoon is the "star" editor of the Evergreen Forest newspaper, The Evergreen Standard. While at university, Ralph involved himself in student politics and other social activities. Personality Being an ex-hippie, Ralph chose the Evergreen Forest to live in because of the outdoors and the healthy environment. His job as editor of The Evergreen Standard keeps him involved with all of the shenanigans of Cyril Sneer and his attempts to ruin the Evergreen Forest. With the help of Bert and Melissa, his ace reporter and fab photographer, they manage to stay one step ahead of the destruction planned by the prickly pink aardvark and his not-so-perfect hench-pigs! Ralph is also an expert canoeist. He even made his own canoe - out of birch bark. Appearances Ralph has appeared in all four specials (albeit archive footage in The Raccoons: Let's Dance!) and all 60 episodes of the television series, and has had speaking roles in all but two episodes (A Catered Affair! and Endless Summer!) Relationships Melissa Raccoon Melissa is Ralph's wife (whom he loves dearly), Ralph has a deep affection for his wife as she does to him, they get on like a perfect couple, although at some times Ralph can seem to get Melissa mad, you know these two lovebirds will never part. According to Ralph, he and Melissa met when he spilled a cup of coffee on her. It's unknown when this happened, but both Ralph and Melissa are seen as children so it's possible it may have happened during their childhood. Bert Raccoon Bert has known Ralph since they were kids, and their friendship has always been firm, sometimes Bert can be quite annoying to Ralph by ruining his gourmet dishes with peanut butter, losing peanut butter sandwiches in the printer and just goofing around, but there are times when Ralph gets on Bert's nerves by doing a terrible faux French accent while cooking and telling bad jokes with terrible puns, but overall these two buddies will always retain a friendship as strong as glue. Cedric Sneer Cedric is a good friend of Ralph's, and along with the rest of the crew from the forest they get on well in a team. Their most memorable moment together was in "The Intruders!" when Ralph was trapped in the Sneer Vault with Cedric, Bert, Melissa, Broo and Cyril had to rescue them. Another time they spent the night in a haunted house with Bert (as part of Cedric's initiation for their club), and they ended up getting spooked by three odd pig-shaped ghosts. George Raccoon George Raccoon is Ralph's older brother. They get along pretty well (as evidenced when Ralph helps George and his family move in and attends George's interview with Mr. Knox for moral support), but little has been said of how they were during their childhood. Schaeffer Schaeffer is a good friend of Ralph. Whenever the printer needs some maintenance, he can count on him to give a hand. They also share passion for watching sports on TV. Troy Malone Troy was Melissa's former boyfriend. In "The Sky's the Limit!", Ralph saw Troy as a rival for Melissa's affections, causing him to suffer feelings of jealousy and inferiority. However, Melissa reassured Ralph of her love for him. Cyril Sneer Cyril's devious deals often keep Ralph's (along with Melissa and Bert) activities busy with the Evergreen Standard. He doesn't have a strong hatred of Cyril, he just doesn't like him much, whenever Cyril's plans fail or is brought down to earth, he can't often help but laugh at him, Cyril once offered to do a "Flying Circus" with him after crashing a plane trying to win Melissa's heart, but he turned the offer down after Melissa forgave him for his foolishness.﻿ Rocky Raccoon Rocky is Ralph's uncle (and possibly the husband of Gertie). He was never seen in the series but is cameoed in "Blast from the Past!" when Ralph showed a photograph of him to Melissa. According to Ralph he served as a Bush Pilot during World War II. It's unknown if he's still alive or not. Gertie Raccoon Gertie is Ralph's aunt (and possibly the wife of Rocky). They get along just fine despite Gertie's wild nature. Voices * Bob Dermer (1980-1991) * Hubert Gagnon (French version) Gallery Ralph lecturing Bert.jpg|Ralph lecuring Bert Ralph looks up at Bert.jpg|Ralph looks up at Bert Ralph watches Bert.jpg|Ralph watches Bert Ralph fishing.jpg|Ralph fishing Angry Ralph.jpg|Ralph is frustrated Down and Out.jpg|Today is not Ralph's day... Fear Of Flying.jpg|Ralph is afraid of flying Fly Me High.jpg|Ralph with pilot's gear KidRalph.PNG|Young Ralph fishing I Am Your Man.jpg|Ralph offers his services to Cyril I'm Done For!.jpg|Ralph is about to crash a plane! It's Super-Ralph.jpg|Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird...it's a plane...it's SUPER-RALPH! Ralph 1.jpg|Ralph as Robin Hood Ralph 2.jpg|Ralph is surprised Ralph 3.jpg|Ralph commits the cardinal sin of canoeing: standing up in the boat! Ralph 4.jpg|Ralph is peeved Ralph 5.jpg|Ralph cracks a nervous smile Ralph 6.jpg|Ralph dreams of winning an award Ralph 8.jpg|Ralph has an accident cleaning the dishes... Ralph 10.jpg|Reading one of his issues of the Standard Ralph 11.jpg|Auctioneer Ralph! Ralph Incognito.jpg|Ralph, the carrot! Ralph Is Not Pleased.jpg|Ralph is furious Happy ralph.jpg|Ralph is happy Ralph The Bad Chef.jpg|Ralph isn't a very good chef... Ralph The Drummer.png|Ralph, the world's next great drummer! Trapped.jpg|Ralph and Cedric trapped in Cyril's vault Happy Birthday To You!.jpg|Ralph and his friends sing "Happy Birthday" to Cyril A Fine Mess I'm In.jpg|Ralph and George Daredeviled Eggs.jpg|Ralph, Nicole and George Intervention.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Melissa, Sophia and Cedirc Everything Is Better With Peanut Butter.jpg|Bert ruins Ralph's cooking! MrWillow.jpg|Bert and Ralph meet Mr. Willow The Three Compadres.png|Bert, Cedric, and Ralph dressed up in costumes ANightToRemember.jpg|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (1) 5DA93848-7B1A-41F2-8108-D01367D90661.png|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (2) IngridBellamour.jpg|Ingrid, Melissa, Ralph, Bert, Cedric, and Lady Baden-Baden Bert and Bentley 4.jpg|Bert, Ralph, Bentley and Cedric TheIntruders.jpg|Ralph and Cedric Outside Sneer Fortress.jpg|Schaeffer, Ralph, Melissa, Bert, and Broo cannedham.png|Ralph makes a joke about canned ham, much to the delight of sister-in-law Nicole Everything's Wrong!.jpg 006.jpg|Bentley, Lisa, Melissa, and Ralph TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cyril, Cedric, Schaeffer and Ralph 195BADA9-820A-4A99-8812-C7CFD20B5BAF.png|Bert, Melissa, Ralph, and Broo Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Melissa, Cedric, Bert and Ralph So Good To See You.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Troy Malone and Melissa Christms.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (1) TheChristmasRaccoons3.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (2) TheChristmasRaccoons5.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (3) Inattentive Bert.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (4) Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (1) We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (2) Scan007.jpg|Ralph Raccoon model sheet (1986) Ralph 1987.jpg|Ralph Raccoon model sheet (1987) A Kiss Goodbye.jpg|Ralph kisses Melissa goodbye Goodbye My Love....jpg|Melissa and Ralph share a kiss goodbye Welcome Home, Melissa!.jpg|Ralph happily greets his wife What A Guy.jpg|Ralph can't stand Troy Malone Hang On For Your Life.png|Ralph and Melissa hang on for dear life Hanging Up The Mistletoe.jpg|Ralph hangs up the mistletoe. Here's Lookin' At You, Kid!.jpg|His wife laughed at Ralph's joke. Hoedown.jpg|Cowboy Ralph and his cowgirl I'm So Glad!.jpg|His wife is glad to be home A Kiss For My Big Winner.jpg|Ralph and his wife sharing an intimate moment Ralph and Melissa 2.jpg|Husband and wife overjoyed at their hockey victory Ralph and Melissa 3.jpg|Melissa gives Ralph a hug Ralph and Melissa 4.jpg|Melissa gives Ralph another hug Melissa The Cultured Raccoon.jpg|Ralph has a letter for Melissa TheChristmasRaccoons2.jpg|Ralph reading the newspaper Shock and Outrage.jpg|Ralph is outraged by the news Melissa, The Monster Photographer.jpg|His wife can't believe what she's taking a picture of! My Feminine Wiles....jpg|His wife wants to try her feminine wiles Ralph Is Not Amused.jpg|He's not exactly amused, is he? My Hero!.jpg|Super Ralph saves Melissa Melissa and ralph.jpg|Ralph with Melissa Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Ralph and Melissa in their nightclothes DC914B39-831C-411B-903B-05FAEC0802C6.png|Melissa and Ralph as kids Young Love.jpg|Young Melissa playfully teasing her future husband Clumsy Ralph.jpg|How did he get tangled up like this...? Ralph and Melissa 8.jpg|Ralph tries to be supportive of Melissa Ralph and Melissa 11.jpg|Flirting with his wife Mw-ralph melissa-small.gif|Ralph and Melissa holding hands Oh, Ralph.jpg|His wife is touched by Ralph's support Ralph and Melissa 9.jpg|Ralph and Melissa kissing Jackass Ralph.jpg|Ralph is being a jerk towards his wife C3B65F04-E793-46E4-8204-7E501B8F3B83.png|Ralph lying down 64288EE0-8E40-4A38-AAAD-D2F904750842.png|Ralph gives Melissa a wink 22810CE4-AC01-40F7-B89E-023305BBC514.png 92F09424-5E30-47DA-ABC6-7DB0D633F406.png 2FD5452D-4697-4330-A03B-490FAA037F3A.png 3D514CE1-83D6-4643-BECB-1CB0FC7A0ABB.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Ralph Raccoon Category:Raccoons Category:Males